


The Heart Never Forgets

by Settiai



Series: DigiUniverse [31]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: F/M, Juvenilia, One Shot, Original Character Death(s), Songfic, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-16
Updated: 2002-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 23:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years earlier, Hikari married the man of her dreams. Now she has to say goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heart Never Forgets

**Author's Note:**

> I was still in junior high. Don't judge me.

  
_Went through the attic today,_  
Found a note you wrote packed away.  
And I started reliving the past,  
When I saw his face.  


Yagami Hikari looked at the letter in her trembling hands. She recognized his handwriting. It brought back so many memories. She shook a little as his handsome face popped into her mind.

She had thought that they would be together forever. She had been wrong. Her mind flashed back to the day when the policeman had knocked on her door, a sorrowful expression on his face. "I'm sorry, but your husband was killed in a car crash."

She remembered the look on the face of her four-year-old son, Haru. He had been devastated. Everyone had been devastated. She didn't even remember the funeral. She had been dead to the world back then.

  
_Suddenly, to my surprise,_  
I felt a tear fall from my eyes.  
The heart never forgets,  
No the heart never forgets.  


She quickly wiped away a tear that was trickling down her face. He was gone now, there was no reason to dwell on the past. He had been gone for years now. There was no reason to bring back old memories.

Hikari carefully laid the letter back where she had found it. She would wait until another time to read it. She would wait until she was ready to let the memories of her heart come back in full force.

  
_You can find someone,_  
And live your life.  
Put an old memory out of your mind,  
But the heart never forgets.  


She sat down beside her best friend on the couch in her living room. Takaishi Takeru opened his arms and let her sink down into his lap. She was just starting to relax when two balls of energy burst into the room. Her son, eleven-year-old Haru, dived into Takeru's lap, while Takeru's ten-year-old son Kaze dived into hers.

In just a few moments, all of them were laughing so hard that it seemed like nothing could lighten the mood. Suddenly though, a flash of memory burst into Hikari's mind - the two of them had been sitting in a chair, much like she and Takeru had been doing, when three-year-old Haru had burst through the door, followed closely by his Digimon.

Choking back a sob, Hikari pulled herself up off of the couch. Noticing the worried look on Takeru's face, she managed a weak smile. "Don't worry. I'm just remembering something that happened a long time ago."

  
_A face on a crowded street,_  
An old movie on TV.  
A song on the radio,  
Can bring it all back.  


Hikari splashed cold water on her face, trying to erase the tearstains that went up and down her face. The flashback had been occurring more and more often the last few weeks. She guessed part of the reason for this might be the fact that the six year anniversary of his death was coming up.

She started as two strong arms wrapped around her. Hikari looked up with a start, surprised to see Takeru staring right back at her. "You miss him, don't you?" She merely looked back down at the sink, letting her eyes drop away from his.

  
_Years roll by,_  
One by one.  
All things change,  
But there's always someone.  


Takeru held Hikari close to him as her sobs picked up again. It broke his heart to see her like this; it really did. He felt so helpless.

It was almost like they had been transported back in time six years. She was had just became a widow, and he was recently divorced. A few days after the funeral, he had found her sobbing at her late husband's grave. All he had been able to do then was hold her close to him, just like he was doing now. "Please don't cry. Everything will be fine, you'll see. Everything will be fine."

  
_The heart never forgets,  
No, the heart never forgets._   


Hikari gave a slight shudder as a cold wind blew through her hair. She tightened her grip on Haru's hand as they walked through the cemetery. She felt a few tears come into her eyes as they approached his grave.

There were already flowers all around it. She gave a weak smile as she noticed the handwriting on a few of them. There were some from several of her friends - mainly the other former Chosen Children and their spouses. She choked back a sob as she slowly sank down to her knees. Haru squeezed her hand tightly as they both read the name on the stone - Mikomi Genki.

  
_You can find someone,_  
And live your life.  
Put an old memory out of your mind,  
But the heart never forgets.  


Hikari started slightly as she felt a firm hand grab hold of her shoulder. She pulled herself up off of the ground, and stared at Takeru through tear-filled eyes. As she looked into his sympathetic eyes, she felt her resolve leave her. She let him pull her close to him as she quietly sobbed. As a cold rain started to come down, she let him steer her and Haru towards her car.

When they reached it, she quietly wiped the last few tears from her eyes. Looking into his eyes, she finally let the pain go. "Meet me at my apartment tonight around 6:00. I need to talk to you."

  
_The heart never forgets,  
No, the heart never forgets._   


As the doorbell rang, Hikari hurriedly walked over to open the door. As she let Takeru and Kaze in, she forced a smile on her face. "Kaze, can you go to Haru's room for a little while? I need to talk with your father."

As Kaze shrugged his shoulders and left the room, Takeru looked at her with a quizzical look on his face. "Hikari, what's up?"

She found that she couldn't look him in the eye. She wasn't sure exactly how to word this. Finally, she just took a deep breath and prepared to blurt it out. "It's about Haru. You see... Genki wasn't his father. His father was--"

"Me," Takeru finished, no sign of surprise in his eyes.

Hikari looked at him for a moment, obviously started. "Yes, but how in the--"

Takeru gave her a sad smile. "I guessed. Genki confirmed in, a long time ago." He paused for a moment. "But that doesn't make Haru any less his son."

Hikari choked back what seemed to be both a laugh and a sob. She sank down beside Takeru on the couch, and let him put his arm over his shoulder. "I miss him so much."

"I know," whispered Takeru quietly. "But he'll never actually be gone. You should know by now that the heart never forgets. Even if you let him memory fade, he'll never be truly gone."

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "The Heart Never Forget," by LeAnn Rimes.


End file.
